Travels to new worlds chapter 2
by uzamaki52gmail.com
Summary: The continuing of this wonderful adventure!


This is a crossover of kekkaishi and naruto! Sadly I do not own either one. Hope you enjoy!

IN THE NARUTO'S WORLD!

The fourth war was over and Naruto was named not only the hero of the leaf, but the hero of all the elemental nations. Tobi was defeated and the akatski was destroyed. Now here konoha has been perminately rebuilt and better than ever. Sasuke as well as orochimaru has returned to thier once before homes in konoha, helping out as much as they can. The 4 hokages went back to thier grave, the same for the former reanimated people. For naruto he became the next sage of six paths with all the tailed beast sealed inside him, well except killer bees biju. Sakura became the top medical ninja in all the nations, with tsunade not far behind, both teaching others thier skills for future generations. Kakashi surprisingly took up another genin team, certainly to make sure this one was the right one, but still read his books and was still late.

Sai now is the high comander of the root ANBU, he got a lot better at reading emotions and plenty of time shows it. As for the other rookie nine, they went on to achieve thier dreams.

One sunny day naruto, sakura, sai, sasuke, and kakashi were meeting up for thier weekly gathering, as usual eating at narutos favorite place. They each take a seat, getting what they want waiting for thier food. Naruto laughs at sai's new expression, "man sai how long did it take you to get that happy expression?" Sai looks over and smiles a creepy smile "two weeks thanks for asking naruto." Naruto cringes at sai's smile "man sai don't smile like that, or people will start to think your some creepy molester or something to that subject."

Sakura laughs as naruto and sai go back and forth. "Yeah sai I agree with naruto, you should smile less creepy or people will just plain stay away from you!" Naruto pumps his fist in the air "yatta! Sakura-chan finally agreed with me this time!" Sai just laughs "ugly why you agree with dickless, it's oblivious that emo over won't agree with anything?" He looks around seeing three glares pointing his way, sakura and naruto cracking thier knuckles and sasuke activating his sharingan. He decides his time has come, and runs out the shop, with the three chasing after him.

Out in a forest sai runs into a corner as the three come closer to him, but kakashi poofs in front of them after being left to pay the bill. "Ok stop. That's enough excitement for one day, don't you four think?" They all agree, kakashi sits down against a tree book in hand "now hope you four pack for a few months, because were going to take a vacation around the nations, as a treat for having a huge role for ending the war. Especially you naruto, it's everyones thanks for saving them and the world! So for know lets all go home, get a good nights rest and meet at the east gate at 7 in the morning!"

They all say thier goodbyes and head home.

IN THE KEKKAISHI WORLD!

Yoshimori, tokine, and gen are chasing ayashi all over the school grounds, having a competition on who can get the most by the end of the night. The three have become a great team during the time that they were put together, so far they were nearly inseparable. After a couple hours of chasing there were no more to worry about, and it was time to count up the kills.

Yoshimori got 7, tokine got 18, and gen got 15. On thier way home walking together, Yoshimori looks over at the two "well I might have lost yet again but it's better than nothing right?" Tokine gets a sassy look "well your right but you still need to beat me or gen yoshi." Yoshimori laughs at the comment and turns to look at the sky. "Yeah but for now lets just go home and find out what happens tomorrow." The three head home for a respected rest.

IN THE NARUTO WORLD!

In the morning at the gate is sakura, sasuke, and sai waiting for thier as usual late sensei but unusually late teamate naruto. Getting worried for him, each in thought they are fixing to go to look when there shows up kakashi a small wave in thier direction, with an eye smile "yo!" All that he's met with is silence, he opens his eyes looking at the team noticing naruto is not with them yet.

Sasuke looks up at him "lets go look for naruto it's unlike him to be late like this." They all agree and split up, sasuke heads to the hokage tower and goes in the office noticing orchimaru is with tsunade talking together. He clears his throat and both look up at him, tsunade leans forward "what is it, you usually don't come to my office unless called?"

"You see hokage-sama naruto hasn't arrived at our meeting spot this morning, you know anything about that?" Tsunade gets a look on her face "have you looked everywhere for him, his apartment, the ramen stand, training field, the hospital, the streets!?" Sasuke just stands there "first off the others are looking for him to, but I came here first hoping you would know anything." She stands up "well I better get iruka in here." Sasuke looks confused "why iruka?" She looks him in the face "when naruto was little he used to play pranks and all ninja alike would go chase after him, but never could and only one could ever catch him or find him and that was iruka!"

Sasuke looks over at orochimaru "you wouldn't happen to know where he is?" Orochimaru shakes his head no and sasuke is fixing to say something else when the door is slammed open with a fuming sakura dragging an half awake naruto. Sasuke along with the others stare in shock, sakura explains "I went to look for him everywhere and you know where I found him!?, I found him in his apartment sleeping away! I had to literally punch him in the head and drag him here!"

Naruto then wakes fully and rubs his head "you didnt have to punch me ya know!" Sakura looks down at him a scowl on her face "don't start! Naruto on the one time that were rewared with a vacation like this, you have to sleep in! What did you even do last night?" Naruto laughs and scatches his head "well after we all went our different ways, I stopped for some ramen, ate my fill then when I was going out in the street and a group of villagers, ninja came up to me asking for my autograph, so I fulfilled thier wish. After that I went to the training grounds to think about things and I might of had a talk with kurama, so while that was happening I went to train! I trained for about until five in the morning, not relizing that I ran to my apartment and all I remember is passing out in bed and you yelling at me in the morning, punching me, and dragging me here."

Tsunade crosses her arms "well brat I think I'm going to have to put you on a training schedule won't I?" Naruto looks at her and flinching at her wicked smile "baa-chan I didn't mean to! Plus by the time we come back, it's going to be in October. Could you ya know give me a mission for that whole month?" Tsunade, sakura, sasuke look at naruto shocked, but tsunade was the first to speak knowing what he was trying to do. "No naruto I know what your planning, but I'm not giving you a mission. The only reason you asked is because of October the tenth. Naruto i'll only say this once your going to your birthday, celebrate it with your friends, and enjoy it! Now I don't want to hear anymore about this situation, understand?"

Naruto looks down "yes baa-chan."


End file.
